


This Is Not A Drill

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oneshot, Smut, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Annie picked her bag up and turned away, probably heading towards the showers. Mikasa didn’t know what else to say to keep her there. They didn’t know each other. They weren’t even really friends. She glanced down at her feet just as her phone buzzed with a message. She pulled it out, wondering if Eren had gotten his head stuck in something again. When she opened the text and read the words within, her entire body filled with ice.“BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO HAWAII. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.”XxXFollowing a warning that a missile was headed their way, Mikasa and Annie find no more reason to pretend they don't have feelings for each other. They don't mind being together for what they think is the last moment of their lives.





	This Is Not A Drill

Mikasa stared up at the early morning sky as she grabbed her gym back and pocketed her car keys. The air was cool and crisp, and she drew in a grateful breath. She loved early mornings, especially ones where the streets weren’t busy and the gym was empty. Normally she came down here earlier, when the gym first opened, but she’d decided to take her morning a bit slow. She’d woken from a great sleep, had a slow, leisurely jog and then had a hearty breakfast. All of this had been done alone, but Mikasa preferred her own silence. Sometimes people spoke for the mere sake of making noise. She hated that.

She entered the gym and hurried to put her bag down. She first started on her warm up, then she used the treadmill and finally the weights. As she was working her shoulders, she felt the odd sense that she was being watched and glanced up to meet a pair icy blue eyes. Their owner didn’t look away, and their stare only intensified.

Annie Leonhardt. Mikasa wanted to smile or shake her head, but she forced herself to keep a neutral expression and lifted the weights more intensely than usual, showing off the lines of her muscles. Of course Annie rolled her eyes at that and finally looked away. She was busy sparring with someone, bouncing on the balls of her feet and swiping out with calculated punches.

Mikasa finished her workout early and headed over to her.

“You’re punching pretty hard there,” Mikasa commented once she’d approached. She tried not to smile when Annie dropped her stance and glared at her. “Pent up anger?”

Annie tried to blow a few stray strands of hair off her face, but her skin was slicked with sweat and her breath didn’t do much. She swiped her hand across her face in aggravation instead. Mikasa intently watched the way her fingers flexed.

“Can I help you with something, Ackerman?”

Mikasa pursed her lips. She gave Annie’s training partner a pointed look. He knew her, knew how this worked and handed his gloves over. He chuckled and headed towards a nearby bench where his bag sat. Annie stared after him, but she wasn’t concerned. She knew how this went, too.

“No, but perhaps I could help you work out some of that stress.”

Annie glared. “I’m not stressed.”

Mikasa nodded. “Sure.”

Annie’s brow ticked. This was as far as it would go for words, Mikasa knew. Annie didn’t give her any warning before she was striking forward, slamming her gloves into Mikasa’s arms just as she pulled them up to shield her face. And so they danced, to and fro, back and forth. Annie was more on the offense than anything, but that was okay. This was the only way they knew how to communicate, how to spend time together. They didn’t really know each other all that well.

Mikasa had met Annie through shared friends. Eren was friends with Mina, who was friends with Annie, which meant that sometimes they all got together. Mina would bring Marco and Annie would bring Hitch, and Mikasa would feel like an awkward tenth wheel. Her friends seemed to love Mina’s friends, so she never minded these get-togethers. She would always prefer a quiet day with just her, Armin and Eren, though.

But here she was, taking punch after punch from Annie without really caring. Half an hour slipped by before either of them knew it, and whatever energy had spurred Annie on was clearly evaporating. Her punches lost their painful spark and her chest heaved with pained breaths. Mikasa’s arms were aching from the pounding they’d gotten.

“Feel better?” Mikasa asked her, lifting a brow.

Annie turned and stormed off to her gym bag. Mikasa never really expected a response, but she followed her anyway and discarded the gloves. Annie greedily sucked down some water and wiped a towel over her face.

“Hm,” Annie grunted softly.

Mikasa never expected the noise, and so lingered awkwardly. Here was when she usually said her farewell and left. She never really stayed this long, because she arrived way before Annie and usually finished her workout before Annie was halfway done with her own. This time, though, Mikasa felt compelled to stay.

“Want to talk about it?” Mikasa tried.

Annie shoved her stuff in the bag. “No,” she said simply, stoically.

Mikasa wanted to sigh. What did she expect, anyway?

Annie picked her bag up and turned away, probably heading towards the showers. Mikasa didn’t know what else to say to keep her there. They didn’t know each other. They weren’t even really friends. She glanced down at her feet just as her phone buzzed with a message. She pulled it out, wondering if Eren had gotten his head stuck in something again. When she opened the text and read the words within, her entire body filled with ice.

_ “ _ _ BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO HAWAII. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.” _

Her eyes widened and sweat slid down the side of her face. She glanced up and noticed that Annie had paused as well, was looking down at her phone. Her shoulders tensed up. All around them people started to whisper, talk, cry out, and worry. They all started filing out of the gym in a mass of hysteria. Mikasa watched them with horror. Annie turned to her, fear painted over her features. When she made to leave as well, Mikasa grabbed hold of her hand. Their fingers were shaking.

“Don’t follow them,” she said evenly, voice more controlled than she felt. “It’ll be chaos out there.”

Annie’s eyes drifted to the crowd of people in a panic. She gave a slight, hesitant nod. Mikasa was glad that her father had taught her how to handle herself under pressure. Even as fear and anxiety filled her gut, she still retained her senses. They needed to find somewhere safe to evacuate to. Some people were still confused, unsure what to do, but most were in a panic, were trying to run away to their families or anywhere that wasn’t here.

Oh god, they were going to die.

“This way,” Mikasa said. She slipped her fingers between Annie’s and pulled her along. She felt Annie’s hand grip hers tightly, and her heart shot into her throat. Feelings rushed up at her, then, of things she hadn’t been able to admit to herself yet. Just feeling the heat of Annie’s palm against her own made her blood warm, despite the panic in her heart.

A friend of hers worked at the gym, so she knew there was an unused bunker below the gym. No one else was following them, so most likely no one else knew about it, or had forgotten in their panic. That suited Mikasa just fine. Less people, less to worry about. Annie just silently followed her all the way down the creaky stairs and into the empty room. Mikasa shut the door behind them, and then they stared at each other, eyes wide, breaths hurried.

“Mikasa?” Annie sounded soft, scared. Mikasa had never seen her like this before.

Mikasa wanted to hold her, was about to reach out but stopped herself. “You got the message too?”

Annie nodded. Her brows furrowed, eyes sharpening. “We’re going to die,” she said clearly. Surprisingly, her voice didn’t waver. It sounded more like a mere fact than a scared utterance.

Mikasa swallowed. This time she didn’t force herself to resist. She reached out and took Annie’s hand. Her heart was beating so hard it was almost all she could hear. There were so many thoughts racing through her head. Where were her parents? Her friends? Would anyone even survive? What would Hawaii look like after the missile hit? A ruin? A stain? Nothing at all? Would it hurt, or would it be over before they even realized their bodies were being blown apart?

Mikasa forced herself to calm down. There was nothing she could do about this. The situation wasn’t in her hands, and Annie was clearly just as terrified as her. She needed to be calm and level. Annie stared at their joined hands, fingers trembling. Her face was contorted in grief.

“Yeah, we’re going to die,” Mikasa whispered softly. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Annie swallowed. A bead of sweat travelled down the column of her throat. Mikasa watched it descend down into Annie’s shirt, between her breasts. She shoved her fears and worries aside, because they had so little time left, and they wouldn’t do. All hesitance and shyness melted away. Mikasa studied Annie’s face, the sharp lines and full lips and the crystalline blue of her eyes. Her heart gave a hard, steady jerk. No one was as beautiful as Annie. No one made Mikasa’s legs so weak, her heart so hurried, or her blood so warm. No one infuriated her as much, or made her feel so much. She wanted to protect Annie from this, to save her and spare her. But she couldn’t, and that made frustration well up inside of her.

Annie’s breaths were loud in the air between them. “We should try to call our families, maybe google this,” Annie said. “Maybe there’s some news.”

Mikasa exhaled harshly and nodded. “Good idea. Let’s sit down.”

She never realized how badly her legs were trembling until they sat down beside each other. Annie pulled her phone out and starting calling everyone she knew, but the line never connected. Mikasa didn’t have any luck either, so Annie opened google, hopeful, but nothing wanted to load. She reloaded over and over again, finally giving up with a cry of frustration.

“Everyone must be trying to call their loved ones,” Mikasa told her. “It won’t matter much soon.”

Annie’s head snapped up, eyes truly widening. Maybe the realization had just dawned. Mikasa had always admired the fact that Annie was a silent stoic. She was strong and nothing could knock her down. But now, her fear was so apparent. Tears welled up in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

“I don’t want to die, Mikasa,” Annie whispered. “My parents are still out there.”

Mikasa wanted to cry as well. Her heart was breaking for Annie, so she scooted closer and gently grabbed hold of her face. She made Annie stare into her eyes. “Look at me,” she instructed. “Take deep breaths. I’m here, okay? I’m right here.”

Annie inhaled shakily. “It’s not that easy.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Mikasa couldn’t help but glance down at Annie’s lips. They were right there. Annie was warm, and she smelt so good, so inviting. Maybe this was the worst time imaginable, but heat started to pool between her legs. Her attraction to Annie decided to roar up inside of her. Since day one Annie had pulled her in, and now Mikasa was powerless to push away.

Mikasa knew she should probably move away or do something more meaningful, but she couldn’t. She kept thinking about how this was her last moment alive, here with Annie. The missile could hit any second, any minute. Would this hesitance do? No, not at all.

Hands still cupping Annie’s cheeks, Mikasa slowly leaned in, their eyes locked. She made sure to move slowly so that Annie could push her away, but she never did. When their lips touched, it was soft and gentle, and their eyes slid shut.

Mikasa took in a shuddering breath, feeling like she was finally home.

XxX

Since getting that text, Annie had felt like she could barely breathe. She had always thought that she was fearless, but now all she could think about was the fact that her time was incredibly limited, that her family were all about to die. It put a fist of stone right in her chest. She felt like she might throw up.

But then there was Mikasa. From the start Mikasa had been strong, solid, even in the face of something so terrifying. Annie had been ashamed to note that she hadn’t known what to do, was about to rush out with everyone else. But Mikasa had grabbed her, had guided her to safety, and then there they were, lips moulded together, heartbeats fluttering.

Annie never knew how to express her feelings. She was the equivalent of ‘if they bully you, they like you’. It was horrible, she knew that, but her aversion to sentimental feelings meant that any person who garnered her attention usually also got her worst moods. It was just much easier to glare and be snarky than to act like a love-struck fool. Except now, except with Mikasa’s hands gently holding her hips. It would take a lot—and this was a lot—for Annie to finally admit to herself that she felt something for Mikasa.

Seconds before Mikasa had been solid and strong, but her lips were like butter, her hands like the fluttering of butterfly wings. Mikasa groaned into her mouth and Annie suddenly burned for her like a million suns lived underneath her skin.

“Have you ever done this before?” Annie gasped out, pulling away so that she could look into Mikasa’s beautiful eyes.

Said eyes softened, and Mikasa sat up to press their lips together again. It was so soft and gentle, as if Annie was being engulfed by a wave of comfort and love. Her throat clogged up and her heart gave a hard thud.

“Does it matter?” Mikasa whispered softly against her lips. “I want to make love to you,” she added, making Annie’s entire body burn, her heart pound. “Is that okay, Annie?”

Annie wasn’t sure what to say. Just moments ago they had been doing their usual of skirting around their feelings, pretending like there wasn’t something like electricity between them, but now Mikasa was kissing her with the sort of love Annie had never felt before, and her fingertips trailed over the sensitive skin at Annie’s lower back. They were about to die, together, like this.

Annie deepened the kiss, slid her tongue against Mikasa’s and groaned in arousal at the taste of her. Mikasa moaned back in appreciation. This was fine. Annie couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than here in Mikasa’s arms. Mikasa suddenly flipped them around, gentling setting Annie down on her back and pressing their bodies together. Heat throbbed between her legs, and she squeezed her thighs against Mikasa’s hips.

“Not just now,” Mikasa mumbled into her mouth. Annie felt like there was a fog over her brain.

“Huh?”

Mikasa never stopped her kisses, but kept them feather light, like anything harder would break them both. “This,” Mikasa explained. “I’m in love with you, Annie. I’ve always been in love with you.”

Annie’s breath hitched. Instead of using words, Annie pulled Mikasa closer, running her hands through her hair. They didn’t know how much time they had left, so Annie needed Mikasa to know that she felt the same way.

She slid her hand from Mikasa’s hair to trail fingertips along her face, cheek and jaw. Mikasa’s lips were making her dizzy. “Please,” Annie groaned. “Please make love to me.”

Mikasa gasped softly. Her lips slid away but pressed again to Annie’s throat, and then Mikasa slowly undressed her, sliding her lips along every new inch of skin that was revealed. Annie’s breaths were more like gasps, and every brush of Mikasa’s lips or tongue made her wetter than she’d ever been. When Mikasa finally slid her panties off, Annie felt the cool air brush against her wet centre. Mikasa went silent for a moment, staring. Annie felt her face flush and warm, but there was nothing less than awe in Mikasa’s eyes.

Mikasa scooted between her legs, eyes shimmering. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Mikasa admitted. She pressed a kiss against Annie’s inner thigh. Annie shivered. “So, so beautiful.”

Annie’s mouth felt so dry. All of the moisture in her body had gone south. She was eagerly awaiting the touch of Mikasa’s mouth. “Me too,” Annie blurted. Mikasa looked up and into her eyes, but Annie knew that Mikasa understood her. That Annie was saying that sheloved her too, wanted her too.

Mikasa gave her a little grin, and then she dipped forward and filled her mouth with as much of Annie’s pussy as she could get. The sight was magnificent, but Annie threw her head back, arched her back at the flutter of white of pleasure, and groaned openly into the warming air.

“God,” she groaned.

Mikasa didn’t wait, didn’t tease. She found Annie’s clit with ease and lashed it with the tip of her tongue, all the while applying soft suction. Annie could feel her own wetness leaking down her skin, and Mikasa must have too. She settled two fingers at Annie’s entrance, but didn’t slip in until Annie pushed down with her hips.

“I need you inside of me,” she begged.

Mikasa groaned softly, the vibrations making Annie shiver. Mikasa eagerly slid her fingers in. The stretch wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, because Annie was turned on out of her mind and Mikasa had already reduced her to a soaking mess. But it did bring a great sense of release, to feel those fingers inside of her. Mikasa curled her fingers upwards, rubbing vigorously against Annie’s inner walls as she sealed her lips around her clit and sucked hard.

Just like that, Annie’s control snapped and her orgasm rushed up and over her. She cried out softly and went absolutely rigid, body shivering and twitching. Mikasa kept sucking on her, gently thrusting her fingers in and out, carrying Annie through her climax and into a second, less powerful one. Mikasa seemed to sense when to stop, because she withdraw her finger and mouth just as Annie was about to flinch from the sensitivity. Mikasa crawled along her body, mouth wet and cheeks flushed.

“Good?”

Annie sucked in some air. “So good.”

Mikasa removed her own pants and underwear.  Annie was too boneless to worry about what Mikasa planned to do next, but when she felt Mikasa press herself down against her leg, smearing warm wetness, her heart thundered. “Because that made me incredibly horny.”

Somehow, the words made arousal throb through her again. Mikasa pressed forward so that her thigh aligned between Annie’s too, so when she started to rock herself along Annie’s leg, she rubbed against Annie too.

It was still gentle, though slightly hurried. They really didn’t know how much time had passed or how much was left. Mikasa was so wet, so keyed up. Annie watched the way her face filled with pleasure, how her lips pulled open and soft gasps spilled out. She curled her fingers behind Mikasa’s neck and pulled her in for a soft, intense kiss. Mikasa’s hips were moving fast, driving her pussy harder and harder against Annie’s thigh until finally, desperately, her body ceased and her orgasm took her.

Annie took over, rocking her hips until her third climax hit, and then she and Mikasa melted down from their high, lips still locked, and heartbeats thrumming. Mikasa collapsed against her, breathing hard. Annie caressed the skin around her hips to her back, enjoying the warmth and softness of her skin.

“I really do love you,” Mikasa whispered against her throat. She placed a kiss there. “Thank you for spending this time with me.”

Annie swallowed. Her happiness was about to be swallowed up by panic and grief, being reminded of their situation, but then their phones beeped with a message. Mikasa lifted her head but didn’t move, and reached over to her pants to fish her phone out. Annie’s heart was beating so hard that Mikasa could definitely hear it.

Mikasa opened the text. She went still, practically not breathing. “Mikasa?” Annie asked. “What’s wrong?”

Mikasa dropped her phone and her head, burying her nose against Annie’s throat. She exhaled harshly. “It was a false alarm,” she finally admitted. “A fucking false alarm. There is no missile.”

Annie stared up at the ceiling, relief crashing over her in waves. “Oh god,” she choked out. “Thank god.”

Mikasa finally sat up. They stared at each other, realizing that they’d just had the most tender sex of their lives thinking they were about to die, but now they weren’t. Despite themselves, they started to laugh. Annie started it, eyes squeezing shut and body shaking with the force of her laughter. Mikasa gently took her hands and they laughed until tears leaked from their eyes. When they were done, they went silent, almost scared. Before Annie could retreat into her mind, Mikasa kissed her softly.

“I don’t regret what happened here,” she said. “I hope you don’t either.”

Annie inhaled softly. She kissed her. “Me neither.”

Mikasa smiled against her lips. “Good,” she said. “Because I’d definitely like to do all of that again, but under better circumstances.”

They started laughing again, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Soon they would need to dress and head home to see if their friends and family were okay, but for the moment they would just remain together and wonder how they were going to avoid telling people how they had spent their almost last moments.

At least it had been together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you like what I write and wonder how you can give back, please have a look at my tumblr!


End file.
